An electronic device is provided with a mechanism for easily adjusting its height and inclination. For example, as disclosed in a patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-234307), there is proposed a screw structure by which the leg of the device main body is caused to extend or to contract.
However, this type of structure, has the following problem: when the leg is extended, if the leg is extended to a position where the screw portion of leg becomes detached from the device main body, the leg will drop out of the device. Thus, it is proposed to provide a root portion of the leg with a retaining structure which is larger than the outer diameter of the leg so as to prevent the leg from easily being dropped. However, this retaining structure creates a problem in which the number of operations in the assembly process will be increased when the leg is fixed to the main body of the electronic device.